


What Do You Want?

by joshlerhoe



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Mention of Daddy Kink, PWP, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Student Daryl Dixon, Teacher Rick, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Daryl Dixon, Unsafe Sex, but not used between rick and daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerhoe/pseuds/joshlerhoe
Summary: Everyone said Daryl Dixon was a whore, and Rick is about to find out for himself.





	What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 3 hours, no beta, incredibly tired, and incredibly dyslexic. there's not enough trans Daryl in the world so here ya go

The boy sitting in the third row from the front was a whore.

Everyone knew it. The teachers, other students, the principal, and even his adoptive parents, but with the last name Dixon, nobody figured he'd turn out to be a star citizen. 

The Dixon's were a stain on the town, Daryl included. The constant arrests, drug involvement, violence, and the worst grades Rick have ever given to a student. Nothing above a D+ for years, and he has made no improvement, if anything he's gotten worse.

On a typical day, Daryl's seat remains empty, the boy hardly ever showing up at all, opting to spend his time standing outside the BP, smoking cigarettes and begging people to buy him alcohol, so today must have been a slow day at BP.

It's rumored that Daryl's nights are spent at an Irish bar downtown, drinking even though he's not 21, apparently knowing the owner _very well _. He also knows many of the patrons the same way, and all those patrons have the same thing to say about the youngest Dixon: _there's something real special about him _.____

____If the stories about Daryl were true or not, it didn't matter in the end, at least not for Rick. Being a fairly new teacher to King County high, only been there for 3 years, it looked bad to have a student failing so horribly. Daryl's failure reflected on him as an inability to teach "difficult" students. And Rick wouldn't have that. If Daryl wanted to fuck up his life by not paying attention that was his problem, but it was also Rick's._ _ _ _

____The bell rang, dismissing class for the end of the day, room full of antsy students rushing for the door._ _ _ _

____"Daryl Dixon, come back here! I need a word with you!" Rick called last second, resting his head in his hands._ _ _ _

____Sluggishly, Daryl drug his feet the whole way back to stand in front of his teacher's desk, hip cocked and eyes blasé, already knowing what Mr. Grimes wanted._ _ _ _

____Rick sighed, waiting until the last student ran out, closing the door behind them._ _ _ _

____He leaned back in his chair and stared up at his star student._ _ _ _

____"Daryl...what are you doing?" He knew he'd have to elaborate, but where does he even begin? Daryl remained stoic._ _ _ _

____"It's a month until you graduate and as it stands, you won't be graduating. To put it bluntly, you are hands down the worst student I've ever had, at least when it comes to grades and effort," he explained, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his desk surface, eyes locking with Daryl's steely blues._ _ _ _

____"Do you even care that you won't graduate with the rest of your class?" The boy broke his stare away, turning away to gaze out the window for a moment. He seemed to actually be pondering the answer, lighting a spark of hope within Rick. He brought his attention back to his teacher, brushing his fingers through cropped honey locks, suppressing a smirk._ _ _ _

____"Mr. Grimes, what makes you think I give a shit?" Rick steadied himself, temper flaring._ _ _ _

____"I don't think you give a shit, and that worries me." He paused before continuing. "What are you gonna do if you don't graduate? Nobody will hire you." The boy seemed to get a real kick out of that._ _ _ _

____"What am I gonna do? Same thing I doing now, and the same thing I's on my way to do before you stopped me to have this bullshit conversation," he huffed, shifting his weight to the other hip._ _ _ _

____"And what is that I wonder?" Rick asked, tone obviously patronizing._ _ _ _

____"Gonna get high all day, drink all night, rinse and repeat. That or I's become a mermaid 'n go live in the ocean with the dolphins," he snarked back, chewing on his lip. Rick shook his head._ _ _ _

____"Daryl I'm serious here. I don't wanna see you go nowhere," he pleaded, eyes filled with concern._ _ _ _

____"You honestly think I'm ever gonna be more than I am now? I's a Dixon, always gonna be one. Gonna be a no good drunk just like my daddy, gonna be a useless meth-head just like my brother, and no diploma is gonna change that. And I don't care if it could, cuz I like where I am, and just cuz the state stuck me in some uppity rich family don't mean I forgot where I come from, and it don't mean anyone around here forgot where I come from. So I'm making the best of a shit situation by having fun, gettin' high all day and gettin' drunk all night," he declared, crossing his arms defiantly in front of his chest._ _ _ _

____'Damn this kid is a pain in my ass,' Rick thought bitterly, knowing he'd got nowhere with concern and reason._ _ _ _

____"Fine Dixon, let's cut the bullshit. You don't care about your future, I can live with that, but what I can't live with is your lazy ass wrecking my teaching record. If you don't pass with at least a D-, that shit is gonna reflect on me for the rest of my teaching career and I don't want that." Daryl nodded knowingly the entire time Rick spoke, interjecting in before he was done._ _ _ _

____"Of course you can't. See, when you can't get your way nicely, then that's when the truth comes out. You wasn't gettin' nowhere actin' like you gave a shit 'bout my well being, so now the real reason you "care" so much 'bout me comes out. You coulda just said that in the beginning. Don't matter though, I still gonna do what I wanna do." Rick was beyond his wits end with this kid, wanting nothing more then to reach across the desk and choke him until he turned blue, but if Daryl's failure didn't mar his record, then killing a student sure would._ _ _ _

____"Daryl, I swear to God, I will do anything in my power to help you pass. I'll give you extra credit opportunities, set you up with a great tutor, I'll use my personal time to help you if that's what it takes, but I need you to accept the help. Please Daryl," Rick pleaded, resorting to begging. The boy lifted a hand to shield a big grin, shaking his head._ _ _ _

____"Please don't beg, it's kinda pathetic," he gasped between fits of laughter. Rick, totally out of options, put his palms together in a praying pose, gazing up at the boy with sincere eyes._ _ _ _

____"Please Daryl, just...do this one thing for me, please!" Daryl stopped laughing, repositioning his hands to his hips, eyes calculating and cunning._ _ _ _

____Daryl stared down at his teacher, and then back out the window, licking his lips, some sort of no good schemes running through his mind. The boy brought a thumb nail to his teeth, nibbling and weighing the options played out in front of him, finally turning back to his teacher after a minute of deliberation._ _ _ _

____"So, you want something from me?" Rick nodded._ _ _ _

____"I guess if that's how you wanna look at it, then yes I do." Daryl nodded, running his thumb along his lip._ _ _ _

____"Well, if you want something from me, then I want something in return," he shot back. Rick scoffed._ _ _ _

____"You'll be getting a passing grade," Daryl cut him off, waving a hand in dismissal._ _ _ _

____"Nah, I don't give a flyin' fuck 'bout no damn passing grade, got no value to me. I want something now," his voice dropped an octave, eyes hard and challenging. Rick shook his head in shock at the entire exchange._ _ _ _

____"Well, what do you want? Money?" The boy shook his head, brushing his hair again._ _ _ _

____"Nah, I can get money no problem. I want something else." Rick floundered, throwing his hands up in defeat, leaning his body back heavily in his chair._ _ _ _

____"Well what the hell else do you want? I don't have any drugs," he snapped. Daryl's eyes cast downward, running a finger across the surface of the desk as he rounded it, standing clearly in front of his teacher._ _ _ _

____"I don't want that either, Mr. Grimes."_ _ _ _

____His voice was soft in the silence of the room, which seemed to close in around them._ _ _ _

____"Then what do you want?"_ _ _ _

____That single question sealed his fate._ _ _ _

____Daryl took a step forward, crowding into Rick's personal space._ _ _ _

____Every single story, every rumor, every word of gossip spoken about Daryl Dixon was true, Rick realized in that very moment, with that one advancing step._ _ _ _

____The boy was a whore._ _ _ _

____"Daryl, if you're suggesting what I think you are-"_ _ _ _

____"And what's that Mr. Grimes?" The way he purred Rick's name, like a kitty, did something to him. Panicked him yes, but something else as well._ _ _ _

____"Don't play coy Daryl. Everyone in town knows you, what you do, and I want no part of that," Rick demanded, placing a hand on Daryl's stomach with intent to push him away, but he was grabbed._ _ _ _

____"What I do? That I'll fuck anyone so they'll buy me a drink? That I'll fuck anyone just for the fun of it? You think that's true? We'll lemme tell ya somethin' Rick Grimes," he growled, ever so slowly leaning down, tilting his head, lips a breath away from the hot skin of Rick's neck._ _ _ _

____"It is," he whispered, lips like rose petals caressing his jaw._ _ _ _

____He pulled away, eyes hooded with fiery lust, staring straight into Rick's very soul._ _ _ _

____"Simple trade. You give me what I want, I'll give you _everything _you want," he purred again, soft fingers caressing the knuckles of his hand still placed firmly on his stomach.___ _ _ _

______"It's not simple Daryl. I'll lose my job and never teach again," he shook his head, going to pull his hand away, but Daryl held on tighter, taking a leap of faith and sitting himself in Rick's lap. His instinct was to stand and dump Daryl on his ass, but God this boy had a hold over him, the way he stared into his eyes, so sure of himself and the situation._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Nobody will find out. Everyone already went home, the door is closed, they'll knock before coming in," he reasoned, cupping Rick's face gently in his soft hands, warm and inviting._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Trust me, I'm a professional," he joked, earning a tiny smirk from the older man._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I just think-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Stop. Stop thinking. Now's not the time for that. Now's the time to let me do all the thinking," he finalized. Rick was speechless, the entire situation surreal, but Daryl's weight in his lap, hands on his face, pretty blue eyes, all anchored him to planet earth._ _ _ _ _ _

______Daryl leaned in, slow and steady, closer and closer, Rick panicking last moment, turning away in shame. The boy huffed, but remained stoic._ _ _ _ _ _

______"C'mon Rick, what older guy don't fantasize 'bout a hot young blond throwing themselves to him? You must be one of the special ones I guess," he reasoned, forcing his teacher to look him in the eye. Rick laughs bitterly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's what they all say about you, all they guys who fuck you," he recalled the gossip from the drunks at the bar, men over twice the boy's age._ _ _ _ _ _

______"They say I'm special? We'll I understand why they'd say that." Voice soft and calming, Daryl looked level at Rick._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mr. Grimes, I have a secret, and I wanna share it with you. Hardly anybody knows, so you really gotta promise to keep this to yourself." Rick really laughed this time, deep and honest._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Trust me Daryl, nobody is gonna hear about any of this." Daryl smiled and nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______He leaned in once more, fist wrapping tight around his teacher's red tie, holding him still so he couldn't move around or turn away._ _ _ _ _ _

______His lips were warm and so unbelievably soft against Rick's, taking the older man by surprise, heart hammering in his chest, ready to burst. Daryl pulled back after a moment of gentle contact, careful to refrain from any sudden movements that might startle his already unsure teacher. He smoothed Rick's tie back down, letting his knuckles caress against the buttons of his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rick was stunned, the tender actions not being something he'd expect from someone with the reputation Daryl had. And by how much he liked it, going in for more._ _ _ _ _ _

______The second kiss was much more heated, Rick releasing his inhibitions, in too deep to turn back now. His hands landed naturally to Daryl's hips, pulling him in for their bodies to rest together, the younger boy's arms coming to wrap around his neck, giving everything he had to the kiss. Daryl was the first to introduce his tongue into the mix, Rick happily accepting of the action, opening his lips up and immediately taking command, instinct to control Daryl and make him bend to his own will._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rick brought a heavy hand to Daryl's hair, gripping his by the scruff and pulling him back, causing him to gasp and tilt his head to where his hair was being twisted._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hot blond, huh?" Rick spoke to himself more than anything else, observing the way the boy licked his lips in anticipation and gently rocked his hips, asking for more. "You sure are," he summed up his thoughts, leaning in and nipping at the supple flesh of Daryl's neck, leaving pink marks and whimpers in his wake as he moved up back to Daryl's waiting lips, the boy eager to receive._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was easy working into a rhythm, the push and pull, give and take dynamic of the moment. Rick would gently trace his fingertips up the column of Daryl's spine and the boy would arch into him, shove his tongue in his mouth and the boy would happily suck on it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Things quickly heated up when Daryl, eyes full of mischief, undid the knot of Rick's tie, sliding the silky band away and on the floor, turn his attention to the buttons of his shirt next, one by one, ever so seductively, until it hung open freely. Daryl smiled wider than Rick had ever seen him in all the years he'd been his teacher, the boy tentatively tracing the lines of hard muscles spanning over Rick's chest, fingers twisting a curl of chest hair. Rick's face warmed up with pride, the boy on his lap looking so enamored and eager for him. Rick's hands moved up from where they rested on Daryl's hips, fingertips hooking under the hem of the boy's t-shirt, asking permission to take it off._ _ _ _ _ _

______Daryl's eyes said it all, begging him to continue._ _ _ _ _ _

______He slid the shirt up and over, hands greedily feeling every inch of bare skin they could touch, over broad shoulders and soft tummy. His interest peaked at twin scars, pink but well healed, running thumbs over the raised skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What's this?" He questioned, eyes meeting his students. The boy smiled and kissed him soundly, whispering like there was someone else who could hear._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's a secret," he giggled, playful and cute._ _ _ _ _ _

______"This is the big secret? I was hoping for buried treasure," he joked, earning a smile from Daryl, scratching his fingers through Rick's graying scruff._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's only half the secret, I hope you'll like the second half better," Daryl laughed again, burying his face in Rick's neck and sucking on the heated skin, aiming to leave a deep purple bruise for everyone to see. He responded but dropping his hands down to Daryl's tight ass, pulling him in closer and kissing the shell of his ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Can't wait," he breathed, returning the favor and biting down on the boy's neck, causing him to squeal and grind his hips._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh god, Mr. Grimes, just like that," he moaned, Rick moving his mouth down to his collar, giving the same attention there, then even lower to lease a nipple. The boy hummed in excitement, twisting a fist in his teacher's thick curls, forcing his head back up into a fierce kiss, hands desperate to find purchase anywhere they could find. It all became too much for Daryl, hand dropping to his teacher's crotch and squeezing the hard bulge he found there, causing him to growl into his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh fuck, Daryl," he panted, pushing up into the boy's hand, earning another beautiful giggle._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Y'like that Mr. Grimes? Can't wait to show you what else I can do," he teased. Rick shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Call me Rick. No more of that Mr. Grimes shit, 'kay baby?" Daryl keened, massaging his dick harder._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes _Rick _," he purred, petting his jaw with his free hand. "Keep callin' me baby, it turns me on." Rick sucked in through his teeth in disbelief of his luck.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Such a kinky think you are," he growled, running his hands up Daryl's splayed thighs. "It turns me on."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Something in Daryl's mind snapped, a levee breaching. He pushed off Rick, standing before him, pulling him up by the hands. He led them to the desk, hopping up on the hard surface, pulling the older man to stand between his spread legs, fingers coming to curl around his belt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Can't wait any longer Rick, gotta have you now," he panted, taking hardly a moment to unbuckle the belt, whipping it out of the loops and charging in directly for the button._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"God baby, you're so fucking sexy," his voice rumbled deep in his chest, cock straining against the confinement of his pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The instant relief he felt when Daryl finally pulled his pants and boxers down in one go was like nothing he'd ever felt before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So big," Daryl moaned, nearly causing Rick to shoot his load right there on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He took him in without warning, Rick shouting in bliss as Daryl's tongue worked around the head, soon enough sucking him down further, hand working what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He'd obviously done this before, tongue too skilled to be anywhere near new to this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Guess he had to get them free drinks somehow,' he mused, pushing the thoughts out of his head, feeling it would be disrespectful to picture Daryl with other men. But on the other hand, it was pretty hot to imagine: in a back alley maybe, Daryl working himself in his hand as he sucked off a nameless stranger, the man pushing Daryl's head down to force his cock down, making Daryl call him 'daddy,' his little moans and whimpers getting the nameless man as hard as it's got Rick right now, finally cumming over the boy's well worked mouth and cheek, some catching in his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh fuck," he breathed as Daryl massaged his balls, wrangling him from his thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He looked so beautiful like that, cheeks hollowed, spit creeping out from the corner of his stretched lips, honey locks sweeping across his forehead, rosy blush on his apple cheeks, baby blues tearing up as he worked him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"The things I'm gonna do to you," Rick snarled, fist twisting in his hair. Daryl pulled back slowly, trailing his wicked tongue along the underside of Rick's throbbing cock as he did, pulling off with a slick 'pop.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Then do 'em already," he challenged, leaning on his elbows until his back met hard surface, gazing sweetly up at his teacher, who looked ready to explode._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I fuckin' plan to," Rick promised, leaning down to suck at Daryl's navel, licking at the trail of hair leading down, disappearing under the waistbands of his washed out jeans, teeth clicking against the button as he reached it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You ready, baby?" He teased, getting the younger boy worked up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hurry up, been waiting 'f you to fuck me for so long," he panted. Rick had a feeling he didn't mean for the last twenty minutes, but probably for the last few years. And how could Rick deny those pretty eyes anything at this point?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His fingers popped the button open, then slid the zipper down, revealing light blue underwear underneath. Daryl whimpered from above him but Rick didn't stop to look at him, continuing to undress him. His cock throbbed between his legs as his fingers hooked into the waistband, giving his naval one final wet kiss before pulling them both down in one go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rick was met with Daryl's big secret: beautiful, wet lips instead of a leaking cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The scars on Daryl's chest finally made sense and Rick felt like an idiot. How the hell had he not put that one together? It was pretty obvious when he never felt Daryl hard against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It sure was an understatement, but this was a shocking turn of events. His eyes met Daryl's and this is the first time, maybe since he's known the kid, that he looked nervous and apprehensive, maybe even scared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I..." Daryl tried but words seemed to fail. "I...I'm sorry Mr. Grimes, I didn't know how to tell you. We don't have to do this, I'll just take the tutor," Daryl rambled, refusing to meet Rick's eyes, clearly ashamed of himself, humiliated even. His heart really felt for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He leaned down, gently cupping Daryl's cheeks and making him look into his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Baby, I said I was gonna do things to ya, and I still fully intend to do them," he promised, the boy looking to be on the verge of tears. Those tears fell as Rick kissed him sweetly, slow and compassionate, letting Daryl know things were okay. He pulled away gently, thumb wiping away a tear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thank you, Rick," he whispered, bumping his forehead to Rick's cheek, causing him to smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Such a sweet boy," he praised. "Lay back," he instructed, leading Daryl to lay back down across his desk, still looking nervous. Rick slipped Daryl's boots off, allowing his to discard his jeans, spreading his legs to stand between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kisses were pressed to sparse chest hairs, down on a soft tummy, through the happy trail leading into well groomed pubic hair, and then finding purchase against wet lips, tongue darting out to taste._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh fuck," Daryl squealed, body jolting at the feeling of a wet tongue circling his clit, delving deeper to spread him apart. Rick moaned, fisting his cock to keep himself from cumming right there. Daryl was unbelievably wet, arousal leaking out and onto the desk, but most was caught in his scruff and tongue, eager fingers coming up to spread him open to take a good look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He was beautiful, clit throbbing with need, soaked lips glistening in the light. Rick couldn't resist gently slipping a finger in, watching it easily stretch his hole open. The boy cried out for more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Please Rick, please don't stop," he begged, rocking his hips to push Rick in deeper. He added another, leaning in to flick his tongue against his clit, driving the boy wild._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just like that Rick! So good!" He moaned, legs tightening around Rick's shoulders, bringing him in closer. He couldn't help but moan, hearing the boy plead and cry like that, he could hardly take it. He pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his tongue before Daryl could even complain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh fuck Rick! 'm gonna cum!" he warned, hips jumping, quickly being wrangled in so Rick could continue his administrations._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Not yet, Baby. I ain't done with you yet," he growled, swirling his tongue against the boy's clit one last time before standing. Daryl looked a wreck, hair a mess from where it's been grabbed, cheeks wet with tears of pleasure, chest heaving with stuttering breaths._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Please Rick, fuck me, please," he begged, whining and whimpering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It only hit Rick at this moment that they were terribly under prepared for this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Uh, do you have a condom or something?" Daryl shook his head, assuring him with confident eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Nah, been on testosterone for a few years, nothin' works down there anymore," he nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But, uh, don't mean to be insulting, but I know you're not a virgin..." he trailed off. Daryl smiled, huffing a giggle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I always use condoms with them dirty fuckers, but I didn't really come to school today expecting this to happen. I'm clean, I promise you." His words were sincere, and Rick knew Daryl wouldn't lie to him about something as serious as this. He trusted him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well alright then," he finalized, stepping forward into position, head of his cock brushing against Daryl's wet cunt, the boy biting his lip in anticipation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You ready, baby?" Daryl nodded his head quick, baby blues gazing up at him. Rick spit into his hand, slicking himself up thoroughly, pushing his hips to slide inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Daryl threw his head back at the stretch, moaning as he was filled up, eyes slamming shut in bliss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh Rick, so big," he cried out, grabbing the hand that was gripping his hip, twining their fingers together. Rick's pride swelled, pulling back to slide in all the way, completely buried in Daryl's tight heat. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, the sensation of beads of arousal rolling down his cock was unimaginable, wet hole stretching wide around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"God Daryl, you're fucking amazing," he praised, starting to set a pace, starting slow. The boy whined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Please Rick, fuck me harder, I can take it," he begged, rolling his body to meet Rick's hips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Anything for you." He slammed his cock into Daryl's cunt, causing him to scream and cry for more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just like that!" He pleaded, legs bracketing the older man's hips as he pounded into him, bordering on brutal. He was walking on air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Daryl would feel his orgasm coming soon, heat already sitting in his belly, ready for just the right time to rock him. Rick could see it, the way the boy's body tightened like a guitar string, how his moans got higher and higher, eyes brimming with tears. He was so close, and Rick wanted to see him at his peak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Quickly sucking the pad of his thumb into his mouth, Rick dropped his hand between them, circling the boy's clit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh God Rick! I'm gonna come! Don't stop!" He was leaking down Rick's cock, pussy tightening and driving him insane. He was nearly there too, balls drawing up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh god Daryl, fuck! Please, let me cum inside you? Please?" The boy nodded, panting out a little 'yes,' voice gone raw and failing him. The stretch, the wetness, the thickness of his teacher's cock all became too much for Daryl, heat unfurling and guitar string snapping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Rick! Ah!" He screamed as he came, tears free falling down his cheeks. Watching him in total bliss was it for Rick, the final straw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh god baby! Fuck!" He growled as he finished inside him, cock throbbing and pulsing, Daryl whimpering at the feeling of being filled up, never having felt it before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was amazing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rick leaned forward, resting himself against Daryl's pliant body, face buried in his chest, struggling to catch his breath after the best orgasm he'd ever experienced. The boy beneath him giggled, sweetly running his fingers through Rick's damp curls, letting him take a moment to collect himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eventually, Rick stood back up, pulling his softening cock out of Daryl's stretched hole, watching the mixture of their cum leak out, the sight nearly enough to get him going again. He shook his head, sinking to the floor, legs too weak to support himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Daryl followed him down after a minute, coming to sit in his lap, placing the gentlest of kisses to his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Was it...good? For you?" Daryl asked, eyes bashful. Never would he ever have asked that to any of the random fuckers he let bend him over for a shot, but Rick was different. This was someone he wanted desperately to impress. Rick was taken back by the question, head still somewhere in the clouds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Uh, yeah, pretty goddamn great. How 'bout you?" he shot back, grinning as Daryl smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Definitely the best," he admitted, brushing a hand through honey locks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"The best? I'm honored," Rick whispered, pressing a kiss to the boy's lips. Daryl suggest they get dressed before someone actually does come knocking. The process is slow, filled with ass grabs and kisses, but they manage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Saying goodbye for the weekend is hard for Daryl, not wanting to leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"When I'm gettin' fucked for a shot, I'll be thinkin' of ya, Rick," the boy promised. Rick smiled at his quirky way of thinking, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, leading him to the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And I'll jerk off to ya thinkin' of me," he matched. They went their separate way down the hall, Rick calling down to his star student one last time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I expect to see an improvement in them grades, Dixon!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Daryl flipped him off, disappearing down the corridor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
